PokèDestiny
by Dave Colton
Summary: Vade, a seventeen year old boy, receives a Pokèmon from his father on his birthday, and decides we wants to train it and become a great master. Adventures soon follow.
1. Chapter 1

_This is the first Pokèmon story I've ever written, but I do enjoy the games and the Trading Card Game. This story is fictional, obviously, but I don't refer to Ash or any of the other known characters, besides the Gym Leaders. The Story is set during the time of Red/Blue or Leaf Green/Fire Red, so the only Pokèmon are Bulbasaur to Mew, seeing as how these were my favorite games. Please Review and comment. Enjoy._

Laughter. That's what I heard when I woke that morning. My mother was downstairs, laughing. That could only mean one thing. My father was home. I smiled as I slowly stood up, wiping any sign of sleep from my eyes. I stood and dressed, wearing my favorite "Golem Rocks!" shirt my father had bought me on one of his trips to Pewter City. He was a salesman, and a good one at that. He sold packaging machines all over Kanto, so he was barely home. Now, my family was like every other family in one respect. We all loved Pokèmon, but we were different because we didn't revolve our lives around it. Well, except for me.

I loved watching the televised Pokèmon battles, but my mother thought it was pointless My father thought it was just a childish dream, even if I was 16. He told me that most trainers started younger, and I didn't even have my own Pokèmon yet. That didn't deter me, though. I wanted one day to be a formidable force on the Pokèmon battle circuit. I only needed a Pokèmon and the will to train it.

I walked down the steps, taking two at a time. I walked into my kitchen, a smile plastered on my face. Arcay yipped and licked my face.

"Arcay," my mother scolded half-heartedly. The Growlithe trotted back over to my mother and sat at her feet, happy as usual. Just because she thought being a trainer was a stupid idea didn't mean she didn't have a Pokèmon to call her own. She had a Growlithe she named 'Arcay', just in case she decided to buy the firestone and let him evolve. My father, on the other hand, had a water Pokèmon. A Golduck, to be exact. They say opposites attract. My mother had adopted the Growlithe from a shelter for abused Pokèmon and my father had inherited Golduck from his father, who was a small time trainer on the side. He figured my father could use a water Pokèmon since he was growing up Vermillion City. We were currently living in my father's childhood home. When my grandfather died, he gave my father Golduck and released his others into the wild since he had no one else to give them to.

"Morning, Mom, Dad," I said as I opened the refrigerator. They continued to talk, both of them nodding in my direction. I grabbed a carton of milk and poured a bowl of Porygon squares and sat next to my father.

"Now, Vade," he began, a very serious tone in his voice, "I know next week is your birthday," he said and I nodded. "I won't be here." I wasn't upset. It was normal. Plus I was turning seventeen. Birthdays weren't as special as they used to be. "But," he said, smiling, "I decided I wanted to give you your gift now." He left the room. I could hear him rummaging around in the living room, looking for something. I heard the unmistakable sound of a Pokèball opening and my heart skipped a beat. I looked at my mother, a smile plastered on my face. She smiled back at me, confirming my suspicions.

My eyes darted back to the doorway, and my father walked back in, smiling. Trailing him was, well, it was his Golduck. It was carrying a box. That was the noise I heard. Golduck being let out of his Pokèball. Golduck set the box in front of me, and stared at it intently. I reached forward, disappointed. It was probably a sweater or something. I shook it, and heard nothing inside, and my heart sank lower. I pulled off the wrapping paper, while Mom, Dad, Golduck and Arcay watched. It was a small, nondescript, brown box, taped at either end. I pulled it open, and pulled out the contents. It was a towel. A yellow towel. I managed a slightly enthusiastic 'thanks' and set it on the table and resumed eating my Porygon Squares.

"Well," Mom said, extremely pleased, "unfold it. Let me see how it looks." She smiled again and looked at my father.

"I found him near Lavender town. Thought you'd like it." He smiled too.

"Him," I asked, laughing a bit as I reached for my gift. "You got me a male towel?" I laughed. "You're crazy." My dad nudged Golduck as I lifted the towel to let the bottom fall. Golduck lunged forward and grabbed something that had fallen from the towel. He looked up at me, smiling.

"Golduck helped," my dad said. Golduck held out his hand and opened them, revealing a red and white orb with a black line circling the middle. My heart truly skipped a beat. I reached for the Pokèball, my hands trembling. I had waited for this my whole life, but had never expected it to happen.

"What's inside," I asked, staring at it. I pressed the center button, and it doubled in size, ready to release the Pokèmon within.

"Yeah, Jeff," Mom began, "what's inside? I'm curious." Dad just smiled.

"You'll have to open it to find out, now won't you?" Golduck echoed him by nodding.

"Golduck," I prodded, "what's inside? You can tell me." I smiled and laughed a bit, still estatic from the gift I had received. Golduck just crossed his arms and shook his head. "C'mon, you can tell me," I said. He repeated himself.

"Why's he not talking, Jeff," My mom asked, looking at Golduck peculiarly. "I mean, you didn't teach him to speak for nothing." Dad laughed.

"I told him he couldn't say a word until Vade opened his Pokèball." He smiled at me. "Go on, Vade, call it out." My eyes wandered from my father back to the Pokèball in my hands, then back to my father. I firmly pressed the center button on the Pokèball and it top popped open, and a red light shot forth, and with it my first Pokèmon.

When the light finally dispersed, I was staring at a small, four-legged, purple Pokèmon with a horn protruding from its forehead.

"Oh, how cute," my mother cried, rushing forward to hug it. "It's a male Nidoran!" She hugged it, but never once did its eyes leave mine. It stared at me, as if sizing me up.

"It may be a little complicated at first," my dad began, "because I was the one to catch it, but over time, he'll come to trust you as if you were his original trainer."

"That's what happened between your dad and me," Golduck said. "Your grandfather caught me as a Psyduck and raised me to what I am now, and handed me off. I was skeptical at first, but I saw your father really loved and cared about me. It really helped when I used the rest of the experience I had built up to learn how to speak your language." He smiled at me as well.


	2. Chapter 2

_So, this chapter is a little cheesy, but I decided to go with it. I personally like it, and hope you do too. After this chapter, I think I can finally get into the real story about the two companions, because I saw this area as kind of a prelude. Please comment as always, and like last chapter, and all the other chapters to come, constructive criticism is appreciated. _

**Chapter 2**

"Vade, maybe you should teach your Nidoran how to talk too," My mother chided in. I stared at it, a smile slowly spreading across my face.

"No," I stated clearly. "He's going to be a fighting Nidoran. Maybe he'll be a Nidoking one day." At that, the Nidoran looked pleased. Very few Nidoran ever grew to be Nidokings or Nidoqueens in the wild because they needed a Moonstone to evolve.

"Vade," my mother began, standing, the small purple bundle in her arms quivering slightly, "you know how I feel about you training. It's so," she paused, looking for the right words, "cruel to the Pokèmon itself." She nodded in satisfaction.

"Lynda," Golduck said, looking at my mom, "look at me. I'm the result of training. Before Jeff's father found me, I was just a small, powerless Psyduck. Now look at me." He smiled and flexed. Mom laughed and handed Nidoran to me.

"I guess I can't argue against that logic."

I looked at Nidoran, smiling. I pet it, and held it close, trying to show that I cared, and that I wasn't just another human. He cuddled up against my chest, but his eyes never left mine.

"Give him a name, Vade," my mother said, smiling at me.

"Lynda," Dad said, "you know battling Pokèmon can't have names. It makes them feel like pets." He laughed a bit. "Isn't that right, Golduck?" Golduck nodded.

"Well, he can't go around calling him 'Nidoran Male', now can he," mom asked.

"Nidoran will do fine," I said, finally breaking my silence. My parents looked at me, then at each other. Golduck walked into the kitchen and began to clean up. He enjoyed it. It helped him stave off the rare headaches he got randomly. Dad walked over and handed me the Pokèball that Nidoran had just come from.

"Here you go, son. Happy birthday."

I spent the next few weeks preparing to take off and train. And I spent time with Nidoran. I believed Golduck. He obeyed everything my dad told him to. Even if it was 'do what Lynda says'. He trusted my father enough to trust only his word about another person. That was love. Nidoran didn't listen at first, and no matter how much I begged and pleaded, my father wouldn't tell Nidoran to listen to me. All he would say was 'I gave him to you for your birthday. I told him to listen when he trusted you.' I cursed those words for two weeks until I finally got him to believe I did care, and didn't want to just let him. I didn't do anything directly, but one thing I learned in my Pokèmon training class was that Pokèmon trusted not only their original trainer, they also trusted the Pokèmon that helped the trainer catch them, meaning Golduck.

We were at the Vermillion City beach for the day, just me, Golduck and Nidoran. Nidoran and Golduck were down near the water, and I, being a teenage male, was flirting with the ladies. Not the best watchman, I know.

I was just about to use a great line I had just heard from my friend when Golduck sped over.

"Vade," he cried, "I can't find Nidoran!" My face flushed. "We were swimming," he continued, "and I told him to head in. I turned and I swam in, but when I got to shore, he wasn't there. I dove back in the water, but he wasn't there." My mind suddenly jumped to terrible scenarios. Maybe he wasn't a strong swimmer, or he had been tangled in seaweed. Then my mind went to the most realistic conclusion. He had been caught by a wild Pokèmon. A strong one. While Golduck was swimming away, something grabbed him from behind. He was a poison Pokèmon. He couldn't communicate underwater. I raced away down the beach, Golduck behind me. I didn't know if he'd help me. He never helped my mother unless my father told him to, granted she never asked, but he had known Mom longer than me. He had barely evolved when they started dating. If he disobeyed her, how would he react to my command?

I went to the same spot I had seen them last. He wasn't there. My heart leapt into my throat, almost to the point I couldn't talk.

"Please, stay here, incase he comes back," I said to Golduck, knowing he wouldn't follow me, I wasn't his trainer. I grabbed his Pokèball from my towel and rushed to the waters edge. Without thinking, I dove in, throwing caution to the wind. I went in over my head and opened my eyes, fighting off the burning sensation that was driving me insane. I had to keep a cool head. I scanned as far as I could see when my eyes spotted motion. I swam over, taking breaths a little as possible to speed up my progress.

There was a small scuffle going on at the surface of the water. As I neared, I saw it to be a battle. Nidoran and a full grown Kingler. I was amazed Nidoran was still alive, and I mentally beat myself up several times for being so neglectful. I swam at full speed into the Kingler from behind, surprising it.

"Nidoran, swim to shore," I yelled, " and find Golduck." The Kingler turned towards me and brought one of its claws to bear. I swam downwards. Even though it was a Kingler, I was still slightly faster. It was just a crab, after all. After a few feet, I turned and kicked at it, keeping its attention on me and not Nidoran. I kept swimming picturing its large pincher grabbing my foot, but then it wandered to Nidoran in the same scenario, and I kept swimming through the pain.

I reached shore and ran up on the sand. The Kingler followed. I wished it wouldn't, but it did. I was tall, but it still came up to my chest, and that large claw was intimidating, no matter how big I was. It stopped and just stared at me. I tried to catch my breath, but it didn't give me long. It began blowing bubbles, but they didn't act like normal bubbles. They struck me forcefully. I dropped to my knees, exhaustion and the pain finally breaking me. I heard scuffling behind me and I turned to see Nidoran and Golduck rushing forward, but they stopped behind me. It was expected.

"Run, Vade," Golduck called, "There's nothing around to help. We're in the middle of nowhere. The beach is back there. No one knows this is going on. I came when I saw you." I just shook my head at him.

"I have to show Nidoran I do care."

"But beating up a wild Pokèmon won't help. Besides, this is a Kingler. Punches won't hurt."

The bubbles struck me again, stinging my already burning skin. I turned to face it.

"This Kingler hurt my Nidoran. No one hurts my Pokèmon and gets away with it." We stared at each other. I wouldn't let this Kingler just hurt Nidoran and get off scott free. I had to show Nidoran I was more dedicated to it than I had been that day. I watched it closely, and when its mandibles started working furiously, I leapt sideways. The bubbles flew harmlessly into the air. I landed, grabbed a handful of sand and threw it. It was a modified 'Sand Attack' I had seen a Sandslash pull on a Butterfree in a televised Gym battle.

There wasn't much sand, but it was enough to blind it. It rushed forward at me, pincher out front in a 'Vicegrip' attack. I leapt. That added to it's blindness help it miss me. I flung a heavy seashell at it, and it finally managed to get the sand out of its eyes. I waited for it's next attack, knowing it could hurt. I saw it's mandibles working again, but not soon enough. I ran to my right, but several still hit my leg. I fell. I lay there, my face in the sand. I wished I had told Golduck to get help. I had been too busy avenging Nidoran to listen to Golduck. He was right. No one was around to help. I heard sand being shoved aside, and I braced for the worst. Nothing came. I stood and looked at my surroundings. There was Golduck, standing between me and the Kingler. Just like in those televised battles.

"Golduck," I began, apprehensive, "what are you—"

"Waiting for orders," he said, not letting me finish.

"But, I'm not your trainer," I said, non-believing.

"Neither is your father, technically," he spat back. "I trust you, Vade. Standing up to this Kingler showed me you have a good heart, but you need to tell me what to do. This crab won't wait forever."

My mind raced through his list of attacks. They were few, due to his speaking, but there were some strong ones.. Before I could spit it out, the Kingler rushed forward, claw held high, open wide,ready to knock Golduck out with a 'Guillotine' attack. Golduck sidestepped and looked at me.

"Golduck, Psybeam," I commanded. He nodded and pressed his hands to his forehead. His jewel lit up and the Kingler seemed to convulse a bit. It turned, angry. I spat bubbles at Golduck, who merely laughed. So did I. Water attacks barely affected water Pokèmon.

"Tackle it, Golduck," I cried. He reacted without hesitation. He charged and slammed into the Kingler, knocking it over. Nidoran stepped in front of me, just as Golduck had.

"No way, Nidoran. I've already caused you enough pain." He seemed to accept my excuse for not letting him in this battle, and just stood by to learn from a stronger Pokèmon than he.

The Kingler charged Golduck and countered his tackle with another tackle. It had realized that water attacks weren't about to work, and resorted to the only thing it knew would hurt Golduck.

"Disable," I said, confidently. Golduck pressed his forehead again, and the Kingler had a minor spasm. It looked confused, as if it forgot something. "Quick, Golduck, Psybeam it again."

Golduck did just that. The Kingler swayed sideways, then fell, knocked out.

"How are you feeling, Golduck," I asked, rushing over to him. He shrugged.

"I've had worse." I sighed. Then I wheeled on Nidoran.

"And you," I began. Nidoran shrunk back, afraid, "I'm so sorry. I can't believe I put you in that danger." I rushed over to him and picked him up and held him close. "I'll never let that happen again. I'll never leave you again."

Nidoran stared at me for a second, a hurt and disappointed look in his eyes. I knew I had been neglectful, but I wanted him to know I was truly sorry, and I was being sincere. After a moment, he nuzzled up against me, letting out a small purr. I hugged him tightly, glad he had accepted my apology.

"I'm so sorry, Nidoran. Come on, let's get you to a Pokècenter."

I walked back to the beach, ignoring all the girls and giving my full attention to Nidoran. Golduck followed. I knew that when Golduck helped me against the Kingler, Nidoran, too, had seen my heart was in the right place and I had learned my lesson. I was just grateful that he forgave me. I knew he'd trust my judgement from then on, and training him would now be that much easier.


	3. Chapter 3

_So... once again, no action at all. It's late and I'm tired, but I'm gonna write more later, once inspiration hits... sorry it took a little longer that before, but I'll have another, more action packed chapter to come. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated. I'd like to also thank everyone for reading and so far enjoying. You guys help me keep this story going, so thanks. _

**Chapter 3**

The day at the beach taught me something. Nidoran isn't only my Pokèmon, he was my friend. When I saw him in trouble, I almost died of fright. I decided that we needed to leave so I could train him to be stronger. It was hard for me to announce it in my class, but a lot of the other students were impressed with my desire to be a great trainer. A lot of them told me they had wished the had tried it, or they said the wanted to go with me, but they had school to think about. Most of the people in my class didn't own Pokèmon, or didn't have the desire to pit them against other Pokèmon in a battle.

When I told my dad I thought it was finally time for me to leave, he have me a few options.

"First," he said, pulling out a map, "you can always leave from here, but typically, the first Gym a trainer goes to is Brock, in Pewter City." He pointed Pewter City out on the map, then pointed to a small mountain range. "This is Mount Moon. If you wanna go to Pewter, you have to go through there, and it's dark and dangerous. A lot of Pokèmon roam those caves, and they aren't the friendliest." His finger slid down to a small island to the South West of the mainland. "That's Cinnabar Island, and North of that," he said, his finger moving to the indicated location, "is Pallet Town. Granddad started training from there."

He looked at me. "Professor Oak lives there. I know him a little bit. He's the foremost expert on Pokèmon." He sighed as he looked over the map. "Personally, I'd like you to start out in Pallet Town. It would've made your grandpa so happy." He looked up at me. "I know a guy with a Lapras. If I paid him, I'm sure he'd take you there and drop you off. You could even talk to Professor Oak and learn some more before you began." I mulled this thought over in my mind. I had thought about setting out for Fuschia City and training along the way, but his plan made sense. Pallet town was small, which meant weaker wild Pokèmon. That meant two things in itself. They would be easier to defeat to make Nidoran stronger, and there wouldn't be another Kingler incident.

I nodded.

"That sounds good to me." My dad smiled at my comment, and stood up, handing the map to me.

"Here, take this. It'll help. I'll go talk to Joe, and ask him when he'll be able to take you to Pallet Town, and I'll send word to Professor Oak saying he's got an interested trainer heading his way."

Once Dad left, I went to my room to finish packing a finalize my preparations.

Three days passed before I was able to go with Joe to Pallet town. My dad took my to the pier the St. Anne normally docked. It had left, and wouldn't be back for some time. We walked past the numerous fisherman, each concentrating on his own pole as if it were his lifeline. Any movement seemed like it threatened his very existence, and he would twitch every time the line did. We stopped to watch as one fisherman reeled in a Magikarp, but let it go. Most of them were after bigger prey, even if Magikarp did evolve into Gyarados.

As we neared Joe, he waved at us and pulled one of six Pokèballs off his belt.

"Jeff," he said, embracing my father closely, like an old friend.

"Joe," Dad said, smiling. "Good to see you again." They embraced several seconds before Joe looked at me.

"Well, this is Vade, eh?" I nodded. "Well, we'll get more acquainted, you and I. We have a three day journey ahead." He smiled. So did I. I wanted adventure, even if this was one of the boring variety.

"I can't wait," I said, eager to finally leave. Joe just nodded and opened his Pokèball. I stared in wonder once the Lapras finally materialized. It was huge. It stood at least eight feet tall, and it's back shell was immense. It was no wonder people enjoyed riding on their backs.

"Well, this is good-bye," Dad said, hugging me. "Good luck." There was a short pause before he spoke again. "Stop by and visit us on your way through to get the Thunder badge." I smiled and nodded.

"Will do." We hugged again and I turned to Joe. "What now?" He smiled and pointed to his Lapras.

"Get on up on her back, and we'll head off." I did as he said and jumped on, moving to the back, making room for Joe. He talked with my dad before getting on himself, and he patted Lapras on the neck. "Head on down to Fuschia City, babe." Lapras did as he asked and began swimming. I cast one last glance back at my dad and waved. He smiled and waved before turning and walking back down the pier. I didn't know when I'd see him again, and it was slightly liberating, although I knew I'd miss him and mom.

"So, your dad tells me he got you a Pokèmon for your birthday," Joe said, turning around and leaning on Lapras' neck. I nodded. "What'd he give you?" I pulled off my backpack and rummaged through is for a moment, looking for the Pokèball.

"A male Nidoran," I stated proudly, finally locating the Pokèball. "It took a while for it to trust me, you know, since my dad was it's OT and everything," I said, trying to sound smarter than I really was.

"Ah. Nidoran." Joe chuckled. "A good Pokèmon against the grass types." I looked shocked. Joe didn't seem like the trainer type.

"How'd you know," I asked.

"I did some training. Nothing major. Mostly just Lapras, here." He patted her neck, and she cooed, obviously content. "I'm more of a water type lover myself." He began to point at the other five Pokèballs he had attached to his belt. "I have them mainly as company. This one here's a Starmie. This one's a Seaking," he said, slowly moving from left to right on his belt. "I got a Tentacool, a Poliwag and I've recently evolved the Squirtle I got off a trader."

"So it's a Wartorlte," I asked, making sure I wasn't mistaken. Joe nodded.

"That's right. I've taken a lesson from your dad and started to teach him to talk. I don't need a Blastoise. Too big and cumbersome. Besides, it's not like I need the power it brings anyway. I don't battle."

"You've never battled," I asked, leaning forward.

"Now, I never said that," Joe said, laughing. "I've gotten two badges, actually. I've gotten the Boulder Badge and the Volcano Badge, to tell the truth." I gasped.

"How'd you do that?"

"Well, water Pokèmon are good against ground and fire. I just took Lapras in and cleared the place out. She gained a lot of experience too." I nodded. It made sense. Joe looked at the Pokèball.

"Call him out. I'd like to see him." I nodded and nearly dropped it. I pressed the center button, and the top opened. Nidoran's light shot out, and placed him on Lapras' back. He looked slightly shocked, but calmed down when I began to pet him.

"This is him," I said. Joe looked at him, as if scrutinizing him. After a few moments, he nodded. "He'll be good. Your dad always had an eye for good looking Pokèmon."

"He never told me that," I said, stunned.

"Oh, yeah," Joe said, patting Nidoran on the head. "He and I travelled together. He and that Golduck were inseparable. Hardly ever kept it in its Pokèball. Taught it to speak that trip too." I shook my head slightly. I never knew my dad had travelled. "He came with me when he got my badges."

"Wonder why he never told me," I said, watching Nidoran. He had fallen asleep in my arms. I smiled and remembered a few weeks ago when he'd rather run to my father.

"Don't think he ever thought much of it," Joe replied. "Only ever had Golduck out when we weren't in any sort of Danger. Never had it battle." I watched Nidoran sleep as I thought about what Dad would have been like to travel with before he had started his career and family. I sat bolt upright when Joe broke the silence a few minutes later.

"I'm gonna try to catch a nap. We'll be in Fuschia city by nightfall. This trip is gonna be pretty boring, but it's worth it, believe me." He looked forward, past Lapras. "We're gonna stop in Fuschia City to let Lapras left, then we're heading for Cinnabar Island for the day, the we get to the last leg to Pallet Town." He turned back to face me. " Get used to sleeping, because once you start training, you'll wish you had more." We both laughed a big, and I settled down with my back to one of Lapras' shell spikes and Nidoran in my arms. The last thing I remembered before falling asleep was Nidoran kicking and squeaking, deep in a dream.


End file.
